Berubo's Parent
by NeitherDeadAndAlive
Summary: The straw hat pirates accidentally got into Baby Beel's world. Everyone thought that Zoro and Berubo really looks like each other. Since Oga knew that they have high bounties, he'll try to search for Berubo's new parent. Decided to write this fanfic because I saw that there was only 1 crossover of OP and Beelzebub :l Enjoy! Please leave a review!


**A/N: Yo! I was watching Beelzebub and I really like Baby Beel! He's so cute and evil and reminds me so much of Zoro. With that said, I thought of making a crossover! :) I checked fan fictions here on this site but there was just... ONE T_T I was hoping there was many because Zoro really resembles baby Beel! So I just had to write the story for those who are looking for a One Piece X Beelzebub! Hope you have fun reading this. Please do leave a review! :D**

**Daaaa bu.**

* * *

Chapter 1: We're Way Lost, Zoro

"Kuso! Woi! Everyone! Wake up! Tch."

The rest of the crew fell unconscious after encountering an enemy who had the power to make his opponents unconscious. Luckily, or should I say, Unlucky, Zoro was just asleep in his usual place in the look out room on top of the mast. Because of this, He wasn't seen by the enemy and didn't cast a spell on him. When he woke up, He found everyone unconscious and saw that a strong storm was coming. he didn't know what to do. Even if he did, he couldn't control the ship on his own. So he just set the ship to paddling mode and tried the best he can to stay away from the storm.

Everything was dark. He could only see glimpses of the ocean's strong waves when thunder and lightning comes. Until he sensed this dark and blank feeling that they were approaching. Lightning appeared twice, letting see a little on what was ahead of them. It was like a big black hole that emits water. He didn't understand what it was. In a matter of seconds, the loud roars of thunder and lightning vanished. There was no rain anymore, but the darkness remained.

"What the hell is happening?! Woi! Wake up you guys! Kuso!" He didn't have any clue on what was happening.

The next thing he knew...

"Woi! Temme. Who the hell are these guys!? Look what just happened in my house! We're lucky that my family's on a vacation! But how the hell would I fix this!?" He heard a voice of a guy who kept on nagging and complaining about the situation. He opened his eyes slightly, seeing a hint of green beside him But he just ignored it because his head still feels swirly.

"Da! Bu bu bu. bu. da bu!" He heard a small voice and felt something tugging the bandana on his first, he tried ignore it but it kept on going on and on until he lost his patience.

"Kono... What the hell is-" He quickly sat up and saw three people in front of him, all staring at him.

"So you're awake." Hilda said.

"Where am I?! Where are my crew mates?" He groaned and scratched his head.

"Oh, you mean those guys? Still down." She answered.

"Oi! Don't you see what just happened here!? And who are you?" Oga said.

"Ehh?! I should be the one asking you!" Zoro answered back, swinging his arm and stood up. As he swung his arm, he felt something that hit his arm.

He turned his head to see what it was and saw a small green haired baby rolling backwards. The baby kept on rolling until he hit the edge of the table. He stopped and just sat there.. Then slowly, his eyes were watering. Oga knew that the baby was about to cry.

"Berubo! Don't cry! Don't cry! Don't -" Before he reached Beel, he already cried and electrified everyone inside the room, waking up the other pirates.

"Ouch.." The pirates gained consciousness and sat up, finding their bodies all burnt out.

"What was that just now?" Nami said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"M-m-m-MELLORINE!" Sanji shouted, rushing toward Hilda's side, ignoring the pain of Beel's cry.

"What a beautiful lady! And what is your name, mademoiselle?"

"Don't flirt with her all of a sudden!" Furuichi shouted but Sanji ignored him. He was looking at Hilda with hearts in his eyes, his face red and his body all wiggly. Hilda sighed then quickly swung her umbrella, making sanji fall face down.

"M-mellorine.."

"Uhh.. Where are we? Nami! Zo- oh... CHOPPER! USOPP! MINNA! Z-Zoro... Zoro turned.. ZORO TURNED INTO A BABY!" Luffy everyone was frightened, looking at the baby that resembled Zoro very well.

"Z-ZORO! WHAT HAPPENED?! HOW DID YOU TURN INTO A CUTE LITTLE BABY?!" Chopper's jaws dropped.

"What are you guys talking about?! I'm right here! Bakayero." Zoro groaned. He turned to were Luffy and the others were looking at and saw the baby with green hair and a round and yellow pacifier.

"But you look just like him!" Usopp added.

"NO I DON'T!" Zoro confidently denied even though they really looked alike.

"MATTE!" Oga shouted. Everyone fell silent, looking at him.

"Uh.. Hilda.. Is this guy.. THE DEMON LORD?" Oga suddenly asked.

"D-DEMON LORD!? H-HILDA-SAN! IS HE REALLY BERUBO'S FATHER?!" Furuichi repeated as he hid behind Hilda's back. She rolled her eyes and hit Furuichi's head with her umbrella.

"D-DEMON LORD?" Usopp was scared.

"What are you two saying? He is not the demon lord!" She said.

"Oh my, this place is pretty damaged.." Robin said, observing the place.

"What the hell is going on here?" Franky asked.

"MATTE!" Oga shouted again, making everyone silent.

"Uh.. You're not gonna ask some strange question again, Oga?" Furuichi added.

"HELL NO!" He took a deep breathe then sat on his bed.

"Okay.. Can someone please tell me what exactly happened here?!" He said.

"FURUICHI-DONOOO! I've been looking for you!" Alaindelon suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Furuichi was grossed out by him.

"Kuso! What are you doing here?!" Furuichi said.

"Oga-san, Take this toy for Bocch-sama." He opened his body and took another weird looking toy from his body, ignoring Furuichi's question.

"H-HIS BODY JUST OPENED!" Usopp was startled.

"I-IT SPLIT INTO TWO.." Chopper had the same reaction.

"S-SUGOIIIIIIIIII! Oy, Ossan! How did you do that?" Luffy's mouth was wide open and his eyes turned into sparkles.

"Well, I am a dimensional transfer demon. I can transport you anywhere!" He explained.

"SUGOIIII!" All three were so amazed.

"Urusai! Just tell me who, where and why are these people in my house?"

* * *

After an hour, everyone settled down. Alaindelon explained everything because he knew what exactly happened. Beel was having his 'once-a-year-pee' then Hilda made him wear the diaper that sends his pee to another dimension. Which was the Straw Hat pirates' world. The black hole that the water used to transport to another dimension was entered by the pirates' ship, causing them to reach where the water came from.

They also got to introduce themselves. They explained everything about their own worlds. Pirate Era, Demon Lord, Baby Beel and other details that had to be cleared. For now, the nine pirates stay behind Oga's house. Franky built a nice house where they could stay for the time being. He also fixed the damages done to Oga's house. The ship was taken somewhere by Alaindelon through his transporting powers.

* * *

"Thanks for fixing the room, Franky!" Oga said.

"Super welcome!" He waved as they walked to their small house.

"Ahhh! So tired. All this is just so messed up. I'm glad that creepy Ossan explained everything!" Usopp said.

"Yeah.. And I'm glad that Hilda-chan is not really that Oga's wife!" Sanji said.

"Yosh! Sanji! FOOD!" Luffy sat down on the dining table waiting for food.

"Oh, right! I'll look for something to cook!" Sanji went off.

"I can't believe we all got unconscious and left Zoro controlling the ship!" Nami said, stretching her arms and legs.

"Eh? What are you trying to say Nami?" Zoro grunted.

"I'm saying.. YOUR BAD SENSE OF DIRECTION GOT US INTO ANOTHER WORLD!" Nami nagged.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT, KONOYARO! It was storming and you guys were all unconscious!" Zoro answered.

"Yohohoho! Anyway, let's just listen to this song and take a rest, ne?" Brook grabbed his violin and started playing Bink's Sake in Ballad version, making the pirates feel relieved and let them rest.

As the pirates settled down in their place, Oga and Furuichi got exhausted too.

"Oi, Berubo, Let's go." Oga grabbed his feet and walked out of his room.

"Matte, Oga! Where are you going?" Furuichi asked, making him stop. He turned and showed his barbaric smile, making Furuichi step back.

"I'll see if which one of those pirates can be this Demon Baby's new parent! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"E-eh?! They just came! Can't you let them rest? And besides, you should rest too!" Furuichi suggested.

"Hmm.. Well, you're right. I am pretty tired. I'll settle this when the time is right.. Ne, Berubo?"

"Dab!"


End file.
